Abandon
Abandon is the third episode of TLOM, and the third part of Chapter One. Synopsis After hearing rumors about a citizen stuck in Valegrove, Mig and Clepron journey to the vacant city to rescue the alien citizen...but there is more to this case then meets the eye. Plot At a large garage, purchased and owned by Dan, booms and blasts are heard and seen coming from the windows. Inside the garage, Dan appears angrily holding a large energy machine gun. He pulls the switch to reload and aims at the wall with on eye closed and the other opened. (Dan): Come on out...don't be shy... A movement was seen on the wall. Dan fired and a large dragon-like alien sprouted out. It jumped down and landed on the ground as Dan shot it. Dan walked to it. (Dan): Dragonfly isn't working it seems. (Dragonfly): Agh...well how about... Mig, appearing in the alien now known as Dragonfly, slapped the Gammatrix symbol and transformed into Puncherbot. He held his arms out in front of Dan and swatted him. Dan grabbed his fist, slid forward, and smashed Puncherbot in the face. Mig transformed back. Dan grabbed Mig and smacked him. Mig fell. (Mig): Aghhhhh take it easy... (Dan): Easy? You want to train, yes? (Mig): Yea but- Dan ran at Mig and kicked him in the gut. Mig fell back and angrily stood up, glaring at Dan. (Dan): Fight me. Don't back away. Mig flipped up the Gammatrix core just as Dan knocked him down. Mig struggled to get up and elbowed Dan in the eye. He jumped up and scrolled through, but stopped. Mig looked at the edge of the Gammatrix core and pulled off a small extra chip. The core then glowed and spun. (Mig): Crap... Mig put the chip back in and saw the core stop. He looked at it bewildered. Dan got up and smiled. He grabbed Mig tightly and threw him at the ground. Mig slid and slammed his head into a wall. (Dan): Why won't you even try?? What's wrong with you lately? Clepron walked into the garage and closed the door. He was eating a cheeseburger and looked around at blood stains on the floor. (Clepron): What happened? (Dan): I taught the little wimp a little something. Mig got up and scrolled through the Gammatrix. He looked at Clepron and winked; Clepron winked back and looked at Dan. He handed him a cheeseburger. (Clepron): Food. Mig scrolled through more of the Gammatrix and selected a new one. He slammed down and transformed into AHDO. (AHDO): SURPRISE UNCLE. He blasted Dan in the back with sonic waves from his hands, knees, and chest. Dan blew back into a wall and shouted, scared. AHDO laughed and walked up to him. (Dan): MIG!!! (AHDO): What? That's for calling me a wimp. (Dan): How many of those aliens do you got? I can bash all of them into bits. (AHDO): I don't know, maybe like 7? And anyways... AHDO opened his mouth and shot out a sonic ray. It hit Dan, causing him to fall over and covering his ears. AHDO transformed back. Clepron ran over to them, holding an IPad-like device. Mig scrolled through the Gammatrix and laughed. (Mig): I have 10. Which one should I try to bash Dan's skull in first Clepron? (Clepron): Now's not the time to prove Dan a lesson. This is serious. Take a look... Clepron handed Mig the device and Mig looked at it. Dan rose up and rubbed his head. (Mig): What's wrong with this? All I see is some fish guy trying to hide from the camera guy. Oh and a creepy old city... (Dan): Valegrove. Don't go there...it's riddled with mystery and danger. (Mig): Like this whole city? (Clepron): His name is Slim Slo'Gan, major Klemer Crook leader for Klemer. (Mig): Ugh, so? (Clepron): '' ''If you'd just let me continue...Slim adopted some alien named Maltha Rano and left him in Valegrove. This was just revealed today...anyways, Slim is very angered about this being revealed. He's planning to destroy Valegrove with the alien in it, trapped. (Mig): Not our problem, k? A villain killing another villain? Let it happen. (Clepron): Maltha isn't a villain actually, just the adopted son of a villain. An evil one...leaving their kid locked away. (Dan): You two should get on the move now, then. Oh and Mig...next time we train, you are getting a major beatdown. (Mig): Sure thing. Mig and Clepron walked out of the garage. Dan laid down and groaned at the pain. Mig stopped. (Mig): I'm sorry but you called me a wimp and all. Not very nice. (Dan): Actually...you did well. I did that on purpose to motivate you further to actually hurt me like you did. Mig walked out of the garage and shut the door. Dan rubbed his sides from the pain and looked at the windows. He saw a shadow move by one and heard a small boom. Dan got up and looked up at the ceiling. He grabbed the energy weapon. (Dan): Who's there? He heard another boom and then a thud. Dan ran to the door and looked out. He saw a footprint and ran out to look at it. (Dan): Piscciss Volann...wait...Slim Slo'G- Just hen Dan was smashed across the neck. He fell down and fainted. Slim Slo'Gan stood over him holding a crowbar. Slim grabbed the weapon and smiled. (Slim): Let's see what Mig has to bring. ---- In a large helicopter, Mig and Clepron were seen inside flying. Mig looked at the window to see the Central City skyline. (Mig): I haven't ever been up above the trash. (Clepron): I rarely use this anymore. It's old and crummy...but our only way to get to Valegrove...safely, that is. Mig looked out and saw a large green and dark teal-like building with a large glass dome on the top with a gold R and a red I; it had a crown behind it. (Mig): What's that? (Clepron): Oh that place? Prince Incorporated owned by Frank Prince. Rumored to be corrupt and a tie in with Klemer and stuff. (Mig): Hmm. Mig looked forward to see a large mountain. Just then a small bang was heard inside the chopper. Mig turned his head. (Mig): Did you hear that?? Sounded like something is loose or whatever. (Clepron): Hmm? Nope I didn't, but something probably is though. Mig unbuckled and heard another boom, followed by a sling. A large boom rattled the chopper. Mig grabbed onto his seat and looked out the side windows. He saw a large grapple line attached to one of the tires. (Mig): UMMMM CLEPRON? (Clepron): What. I'm busy flying. (Mig): WE HAVE A SLIGHT ISSUE... Another boom was heard. An alert came up on the chopper's screen. Slim Slo'Gan was seen on a camera crawling on the helicopter. (Mig): OH GOSH. IT'S SLIM...wait why does he have Dan's energy weapon?? (Clepron): I don't know. Clepron unbuckled and pulled out his weapon. He opened the door and crawled out. Slim crawled into the chopper and closed the door. He jerked the chopper's motion and made Clepron fall. Mig saw Slim and gasped. He opened the door and almost fell out. (Mig): URGH HOW ARE YOU HERE. (Slim): I need an easier way to go and destroy Valegrove. Oh and...my "son" is going to be get himself freed soon, I don't want THAT to happen. Mig climbed up into the chopper. Slim shoved him out. (Mig): AHHHHHHH!! (Slim): Bye. Mig activated the Gammatrix and slammed the core down. He transformed into Dragonfly. Dragonfly flew down to Clepron and grabbed him with his arm. Clepron grabbed onto his wings as Dragonfly flew towards the helicopter. (Dragonfly): Slim hijacked the- (Clepron): NO DUH. HURRY. Dragonfly dashed at the helicopter and rammed it with his wings. The engines exploded and the helicopter hurrdled downwards. Slim jumped out with a paracute and activated it. Dragonfly flew to him and ripped it apart. (Slim): Ugh! He grabbed Dan's weapon and shot Dragonfly but missed. Clepron grabbed his weapon and zapped Dan's. It fell from Slim's reach. (Dragonfly): What plan do you have now? (Slim): Much more. Slim grabbed stun grenades and threw them at Dragonfly; They exploded in his face. Dragonfly began to spin around and rub his eyes. (Clepron): MIG CONTROL IT. GO LEFT. (Dragonfly): AGHHHHHH GOSH DARN IT!!!!! Dragonfly crashed at the side of the mountain and transformed back into Mig. Clepron fainted as well as Mig, who groaned of pain. ---- Mig awoke and shook his eyes. He shook Clepron awake and they both ran up the mountain. (Mig): How long were we out??? (Clepron): I don't know. Considering the sun is setting...probably a couple of hours. (Mig): CRAP! SLIM COULD BE UP THERE DESTROYING THE CITY BY NOW. Mig ran faster and stopped, rubbing his knees. He saw the vacant, old city in front of him. Clepron ran up behind him. (Clepron): Valegrove...we're here already...? Wow...agh it's so creepy-looking. (Mig): And old. Mig and Clepron began to walk through the vacant city, looking for Maltha and/or Slim. (Clepron): You know, I heard once that this town used to be filled with many different aliens from the Anur Belt. And that the "leader" of this city, by the name of Zukior, went deep into black magic and plagued the town in an eternal horror and mass death. (Mig): ...Thanks for the information... (Clepron): Also, the ghosts and spirits of them are still here. Even their dead bodies are too. (Mig): Can you shut up now? Those are myths anyway. The ground began to shake. Mig looked around. (Clepron): Maybe he's bombing under us. (Mig): Why the heck would someone be dumb enough to bomb a city underneath it... More booms occurred. Mig turned his head and saw a large building crumble down into rubble and dust. He wafted the dust away from him and walked over to it. (Mig): Oh crap. He's doing it already. (Voice): HELP. Mig looked over to see a hand bleeding sticking out of the rubble. Mig ran to the hand and pulled. Clepron helped. The rubble was pushed to the site. The figure fell down next to them and gasped for air. (Mig): Who are you? (Figure): M... (Clepron): Let me guess, don't talk. Maltha Rano? The figure nodded and breathed in enough air. He stood up and rubbed his arms, which were badly cut and bruised and bleeding. (Mig): What kind of sick father would do this to their child?? (Maltha): He...left me there alone, chained up to this building at the top. I...I never did anything wrong. I guess since he went out with Klemer's gang and all...maybe they told him to leave me to die. (Clepron): He's planning to destroy this town. Probably because he knew you were breaking free. Did you ever threaten to tell the city? (Maltha): Of course! I knew too much about Klemer and his gang so I wanted to get the word out that he was a monster, along with my father. (Mig): This makes sense then. But since you're free... Clepron nodded and Mig. Clepron and Mig both sprinted off in a run. Maltha began to run but heard a loud noise. He turned around and saw a faint object atop the rubble. The object walked forward and revealed itself to be Slim. Slim glared down at Maltha and smiled deviously. Maltha began to sprint but Slim shot him with a grapple and wrapped his legs up. He dragged him back to the rubble. (Slim): No son. Mig and Clepron stopped and turned back. (Mig): LET HIM GO SLIM. Clepron grabbed his weapon. It modified itself and formed into a large sniper-like contraption. (Mig): What IS that thing?? (Clepron): THE Domo Gizmo. Slim jumped off the rubble with a frontflip. He walked towards Mig and Clepron and stopped, as Clepron aimed his weapon at him. (Clepron): Try us fish. (Slim): Wow you're quite the bully aren't ya? (Mig): What do you accomplish from all of this? If you kill us inside this city, everyone will know. You will be found and put to death you know. Along with your best bud Klemer. (Slim): Actually...that's not exactly what's going to happen. A large light appeared from the rubble. A large armored vehicle zoomed out and swerved to Mig and Clepron. Klemer got out of the driver's seat. (Mig): Oh look who decided to make an entrance. (Klemer): Don't get your hopes up. I'm not staying here long...I'm busy as you can tell with my gang and whatnot. Slim, shall we? (Slim): Of course. I've been waiting after all. Mig activated the Gammatrix core. Klemer threw a bug-like device on top of it. It glowed red and caused the Gammatrix to temporarily shut off from use. (Mig): Clepron... Clepron nodded and fired an energized bullet at Maltha's grappling chains. Maltha broke free and ran up behind Slim. Klemer turned his head and punched Maltha in the jaw. He fell back. (Slim): You are a very bad boy... Clepron jumped on Slim and beat at his neck. Klemer turned to Mig and saw him rib off the machine. The Gammatrix glowed once more and twisted the core upward. (Mig): I'm sorry for the delay. I know you're busy :( (Klemer): Pfft. As long as I rid of you scumbags... Klemer grabbed Mig and threw him onto the car. Mig rolled off and slammed down the core. He quickly transformed into Spiker and jumped back on it, growling. Klemer smiled. Spiker heard a faint tick and tock. (Spiker): What is that? Klemer jumped into the driver's seat and pressed a button. A lever activated the trunk, which shot out pounds of highly explosive nitroglycerin. Spiker looked at it and saw Klemer speed off. Slim kicked Clepron into the air and jumped onto the trunk. He waved and laughed. (Clepron): OH CRAP. (Spiker): Get Maltha out of here! Clepron ran to Maltha and Spiker slapped the Gammatrix symbol. He transformed into AHDO and rubbed his hands together. AHDO shoot out waves out of his palms and floated into the air. He moved himself into a ball-like position and glowed blue and orange. As he unfoled his position, his entire torso spun open and shot out immense sound waves. The barrels of nitroglyercin exploded in a large haze of red and orange flame. AHDO looped around and landed by the mountain. (Clepron): WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT. (AHDO): Allow me to help then. He blasted Maltha and Clepron off the mountain and zoomed off himself. The flames scorched most of the ground where they had been. AHDO smashed into a tree. Maltha and Clepron tumbled into a large bush. AHDO transformed back, groaning. (Clepron): Not one of your better escape plans but...thanks. Mig gave Clepron a thumbs up and fainted. ---- Mig awoke inside Dan's garage. Mig instantly got up and saw Dan with a cast around his arm and Clepron holding ice to his forehead. He shook his head and looked. (Mig): Dan? How'd I get here? (Dan): Clepron carried you over, duh. (Clepron): You passed out from the big impact. Luckily you didn't break your back or anything THAT important... (Mig): Where's the new guy...Malthu? (Clepron): Maltha. He's...reporting Slim and Klemer's crimes to the mayor and stuff. We may actually put an end to Klemer and his gang. (Mig): I don't know. Who can you trust these days? Dan and Clepron both looked at him and repeated what he said under their breath. Mig got up and walked towards Clepron. (Mig): Sorry about the, you know....hard shove and all. (Clepron): Sorry? (Mig): Yea, sorry. (Clepron): Hahahaha. (Mig): What? (Clepron): Does it honestly matter? You saved me and Maltha. (Mig): Well you did complain a little about it, didn't you? Just being a kind person is all. By the way Dan...your weapon... (Dan): I know. (Mig): Slim ambushed you and knocked you out and broke your arm? (Dan): Naw, really? Hadn't noticed. (Mig): ...Eesh couple of jerks around here. I was knocked out for a couple of hours, give me the slightest break. (Clepron): So were we. Mig rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off the coatrack. He walked to the door and opened it, letting warm air in. (Dan): Where are you going? (Mig): Out. (Clepron): It's 11:47 PM. (Mig): So what? Give me a break, goodness. Mig walked out and let the door slam shut. Dan and Clepron looked at each other and laughed. Dan quieted down. (Dan): How'd he do with you? (Clepron): He actually was pretty good out there. I was impressed...and you barely did anything with him. I mean he learned a lot on his own while with me and with you, training and all. (Dan): Ah, really? (Clepron): Yea. Just a little work is all he needs. (Dan): Ugh I feel bad for harping on him all these years...I know he wanted out and all but... (Clepron): Don't be sorry for being a good guardian. Mig needed you, don't down yourself for doing what you did. Dan looked at Clepron and nodded. He rubbed his eyebrows. (Dan): Imma get some sleep back at home. If you see Mig...anywhere...tell him to come home. Also...he no longer has a curfew. I trust you and him, and you WITH him. Clepron nodded. Dan walked out and closed the door. ---- Meanwhile at City Hall. Maltha awaited outside the mayor's door. Two officials walked up to him. (Official #1): Halt. What are you here for. State your name and business. (Maltha): Maltha Rano, I need to report an issue to the mayor. The officials opened their eyes bigger for a bit and looked at each other. They slightly nodded and motioned Maltha to the door. (Maltha): Ok...thanks. The officials nodded and smiled deviously a bit. Maltha opened up the doors and stepped into the mayor's office. He saw that the mayor's chair was facing the window. (Maltha): Hey, sir? The chair turned around. The mayor's dead body was seen laid across the chair. Maltha gasped and walked back. Two KCs took off their ID masks and grabbed a hold of Maltha. Klemer walked out from a room with a black suit on with a black tie. He smiled. (Klemer): What can I help you with citizen? Like to report an issue? (Maltha): WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MAYOR? Klemer laughed and sat against his desk. He took a blade out of the mayor's head and smashed it into the desk. (Klemer): THE mayor? He's not the mayor, no no... (Maltha): What???? Klemer walked towards the window and turned back, smiling deviously. (Klemer): I am. ---- THE END Major Events *Dan trains with Mig and Mig learns more about the Gammatrix. *Valegrove is first seen. *Maltha Rano debuts. *Slim Slo'Gan debuts. *Clepron's weapon is revealed to be the Domo Gizmo. Gammamatrix Debuts *Dragonfly *AHDO Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Maltha Rano Villains *Slim Slo'Gan *Klemer Krock Aliens *Dragonfly (first appearance) (x2) *Puncherbot (brief) *AHDO (first appearance) (x2) *Spiker Trivia *Mig is revealed to have 10 aliens in the Gammatrix, after taking off the chip at least. *Clepron's weapon is revealed: the Domo Gizmo. *Klemer Krock is the new Central City mayor, after murdering the previous mayor. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons